


The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 2

by skywindsword



Series: The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Spanking, Speedos, Superheroes, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywindsword/pseuds/skywindsword
Summary: The newly formed Teen Jocks now have to train together in Wizard's state-of-the-art training simulation room.





	The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Co-created by elmara. So I wish him a big thanks and hugs.

**41,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean**

A flat screen TV plays a American news broadcast showing a handsome looking middle-aged man in a pressed suit and tie, clearly reading off of a teleprompter: “In other news, this following Sunday marks the 10th anniversary of international superhero Captain Ultimate...” a picture of the muscle bound superhero rescuing a man and woman from a burning picture is put up on the screen next to the man’s face “... defeating crazed supervillain Hypno, after a long fought battle across London, ending with Ultimate throwing him through the London Eye and the Ferris Wheel falling atop him, killing —“. The TV is abruptly cut off via remote by a chiseled faced man with black hair and chilling, almost soul piercing blue eyes. The man is dressed in a three piece black suit with a red tie.

The blue eyed man turns to another one dressed in a hand-me-down grey tweed suit and with wearing a grey fedora atop his bald head, horn-rimmed glasses sitting on the top of his nose that constantly fall down the bridge of it, no matter how hard he tries to push them back up. The red-tie man glances down for a second, then in a quick motion picks up a glass cup to his left and throws it angrily against the opposite wall.

The glass explodes like a grenade, making glass shards and ice go everywhere. The tweed suit man flinches as sweat begins to form and bead slightly down his smooth head. The man in the red tie breathes heavily and turns back to the tweed suit man, asking in a deep, raspy voice, “Did you bring the files?”.

“Yes.” The tweed suit man nervously replies back, before grabbing a brown briefcase next to his chair and putting it on a table between their two chairs.

He opens the briefcase and pulls out six beige-colored folders. Each one is individually labeled: “Flyby”, “Boomer”, “Brad Knight”, “Direwolf”, “Nightshadow”, “Witch Boy”, and “Arachnid”.

The red tie man rudely snatches the folders out of the man’s hand. He holds the folders in his hands and while flicking through a couple of them, a smile creeps up his face, and then he starts to laugh maniacally to something only himself is privy to.

Another man comes out of the cockpit and announces that they are getting ready to make their descent into London. The man has a spacey look on his face and he isn’t really looking at either of the two men.

“Good. Time to check out the artistic legacy of jolly old London” The man in the red tie says with a side grin on his chiseled face.

**The Training Deck - A Simple, Easy Training Simulation**

Mr. Wizard walks over to a black oak Steinway grand piano and plays a random set of keys. He stops, steps away, and looks at everyone else in the room. Everything becomes quiet for a couple of seconds, until a whirring and clicking noise can be heard coming from the far left wall.

A piece of the wall opens up and reveals a secret elevator inside. Mr. Wizard walks to the open elevator doors and ushers everyone inside. The only one who follows his command is Tommy, soon followed by everyone else. The last person inside of the small elevator is Duke, whose big cock flops around in his pants. Once they were all crowded in the elevator, some of them (mainly just Scott and Brad) had their packages pressed up against Mason and Tommy’s backsides. Tommy was to Mason’s right and occasionally their shoulders would brush, while both muscular teens could feel the hard bodies of Scott and Brad behind them. Duke was in front of Mason and his well-fitting singlet left nothing to the imagination, as his big black butt was pushed out, almost touching Mason’s crotch.

Wizard was behind everyone just taking in all of their hunky jock bodies. Wizard spoke out aloud apparently to no one, saying, “Take us down to the Training Deck, ADAM.”

**Of course, Adrian.** A nice but cold male voice replied back from thin air.

The elevator then began to go down as pleasant music filled the air. Mason started to grow a little anxious, not liking to be kept in enclosed spaces for too long. He began to rock back and forth, resulting in his exposed, jock strapped butt bumping into Brad’s big cock, which started to plump as Mason’s meaty muscle butt encased the long, thick piece of meat in his crack, while Mason’s crotch bumped at Duke’s large ass.

Both Brad and Duke immediately noticed, but did nothing to stop it. As time went on, Mason rocked back and forth even faster, the sensation of his cock bumping into Duke’s ass making him extremely hard and Brad’s dick growing hard as well. With Brad’s large cock sandwiched in between Mason’s fat asscheeks, the frat jock’s cockhead would bump up against Mason’s exposed hole, leaving a nice glob of thick, tasty precum right over the pink puck, essentially lubing the teen jock’s crack. Mason abruptly stopped when he felt hands slide up his sides and stop to grab onto his pecs. He looked behind him but Brad was just staring off into space, minding his own business.

Mason turns back around and continues to rock back and forth until the doors open to reveal a long stretch of brightly-lit hallway. Duke steps out first, followed by Tommy, Mason, Brad, Scott, and finally Mr. Wizard.

Mr. Wizard leads the group down the white hallway towards a grey metal door with a dim blue panel to the left of it. Wizard stops at the panel and places the palm of his hand in its surface, as line runs up and down the panel. As soon as the line reaches the top, Wizard takes his hand away and the entire panel lights up green but before a hole opens up beneath the panel. Unashamed, Wizard unzips his pants and takes hold of his hard, uncut cock and sticks it in the almost cushioned looking hole.

Wizard stands there for a second with his cock in a hole in the wall. Brad thinks to himself,_ It looks like a glory hole! Awesome! Might have to check that out later._ Eventually, an outer ring of green shows around the hole and the older man is able to take his dick out. Weirdly it looked like a string of precum was attaching his cock to the back of the hole.

A familiar voice cuts through the quiet in the hallway.

_“Fingerprint and palm print identification match. Penis identification also a match. You may proceed, Adrian Wizard.”_

The metal doors slowly slide open to reveal a lit room with floor to ceiling high glass windows along the right, left, and opposite walls that look out to a gymnasium like large white room.

Mr. Wizard turns around to the group and says, “Welcome to the Training Deck.” He then walks backwards into the room while the guys follow him.

“You’re probably all wondering what this place is, right?” Everyone nods, even Tommy and Duke, who are immersed in the environment around them. “I had it built long before I learned about you guys and assembled you all together.”

“Beyond those windows is a room specially designed and built to simulate a real-life battle between heroes — that’s you — and the bad guys. It can simulate rain, wind, heat, cold, and more.” He explains.

“Wow.” Duke lowly exclaims. “Are we about to go in there?”

“Yes, Boomer, we are. I need to see up close what you’re all capable of doing.” Wizard replies.

“Wait, wait. So your superhero name is Boomer?” Brad asks.

“Yeah. It’s a nickname my wrestling friends call me. I like to slam my opponents really hard on the mat.” Duke replies back to Brad.

“So. What’s your power? Do you fart really loudly and people leave the room?” Brad jokingly mocks.

“Mr. Knight, I would advise you to not —“

Wizard tries to tell Brad not to mock Duke but, the damage had been done and Brad was tossed back by a shiny purple blast. The glass windows shuddered under the immense power and Scott could feel his eardrums almost burst. Brad bounced off the wall and left a large dent.

“Ugh…” Brad groaned and with shaky legs got off the floor. His face suddenly turned bright red with anger and smoke began to float off of his body, then all of a sudden he erupted into flames. Bright red and yellow flames surrounded his naked body, and as he got closer to Duke, they seemed to glow brighter and brighter.

Brad then threw a large fireball with a wave of his right hand towards Duke, who held his ground. The only thing to stop Duke from being burnt to a crisp was Tommy, who turned the yellow ball of fire into ice with a flick of his hand before it got closer to the black wrestler. The ball fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

“God damn it!” Mr. Wizard exclaimed. “Mr. Knight stop this right now!” Brad immediately turns off the flames and Boomer drops his fighting stance.

“Don’t you remember that we’re all supposed to be a team? A team dedicated to fighting evil, not each other? Don’t you all remember that?”

Everyone is silent, so Mr. Wizard loudly asks again.

Yeses ring out left and right in the room. “Well then start acting like it because you are the only shot we have to stop this impending doom upon our world.” Mr. Wizard tells us wearily. “I’m sorry, Mr. W. I just lost my cool. I’m sorry also, Boomer.” Brad apologizes.

“It’s cool, dude.” Duke answers back.

“I’m still not satisfied, Brad.” Mr. Wizard tells Brad while looking deeply into his dark brown eyes. “After training please meet me in my office.” Brad replies with a nod.

“Dude, so that’s why Wizard calls you Witch Boy? That was so cool! What else can you do?” Mason whispered excitedly to Tommy.

Tommy gave the other jock a warm, innocent smile and replied “Yeah. I mean, that and because I got my powers from the old Druids of England. They chose me to be their magical champion. I can control the four elements and also do other broader magical stuff, like spells and shit, but I’m new at that so I’m still learning”.

“So cool bro!” Mason whispered back a little loudly, wide eyed.

“So, if Duke’s superhero name is Boomer, Scott’s is Nightshadow, and I am Witch Boy, what are you called dude?” Tommy asked Mason as he put his toned arm around the other jock.

“Hm, well, I’m Flyby, I guess” Mason replied timidly.

“Oh wow, dude, so you’re Flyby? That’s awesome! You’ve been voted one of the hottest up and coming superheroes of Metro City just last month!” Tommy said happily, genuinely excited that his school mate was a well known superhero.

“Thanks man. I just started, but my record’s already great” Mason resumed with his cocky attitude, while putting his own arm around Tommy’s small waist affectionately. Then, remembering Brad’s hulking, sexy body was right behind him, Mason turned around and got himself a quick look at the big cock between the quarterback's legs, before licking his lips and looking at his handsome face: “What’s your superhero name, Brad?”

Brad looked at Mason with a small grin on his face.

“Well, I’m not a superhero like you guys yet, you know, cause I’ve just saved a few people here and there. It’s amazing how Wizard tracked me with all the precautions I took to hide my secret because of my dad. But I was thinking my name could be Scorch, because of like, you know…”

Before Brad could finish, Mason completed “Because you’re hot”. After realizing what he had just said, Mason blushed like crazy and his face got all red, which earned a few chuckles from Tommy and Duke. Brad grinned even more at Mason and didn’t say anything, but before Mason turned around Brad gave a long, hard look at him, like he was about to jump Mason’s body and eat him alive. The look Brad gave Mason was so hot, heavy and smouldering Mason felt himself getting weak at his knees, feeling grateful for Tommy having his arm around his shoulder. Brad then finished his “I wanna fuck you hard” look with a slow, sensual lick of his lips and a very explicit wink to Mason. Mason felt like passing out at that moment.

As this was happening, Scott got closer to Boomer and touched his arm, prompting Boomer to look at the dark haired jock. “I’ve never seen that kind of energy before. What was it?” asked him.

“It was a photon blast derived from cosmic energy, I think” answered Boomer. “I was injected with a serum during an experiment at my school, which is actually owned by Mr. Wizard here, but there was a blackout during the shot. As the shot was ending the power came back on and a short circuit happened, and the equipment and bed I was attached to ended up receiving the full discharge of electrical energy. It was painful, but I felt really good after. Anyway, the serum was supposedly made of some liquid material off a fallen purple meteor that landed on earth. So the accident gave me the power to control this cosmic energy inside of me, in various forms” Boomer continued seriously.

“Wow. That’s incredible. But what can you do with it, really?” Scott was very impressed with Boomer’s abilities.

“Well, I can redirect the energy inside of me to shoot photon blasts, like you just saw, but I can also use it to fly, enhance my speed and strength… if I concentrate enough energy in any part of my body, I can release a huge explosion just by releasing it with a punch or a fist. It’s fun, I’ll show you sometime” Boomer said as he winked at Scott.

Scott seemed to get serious after Boomer’s words, not saying anything for a while. To smooth things up, Boomer asked him in return: “So, from what I read from press reports and social media you don’t have powers, right? Just your metal bat and your hard body. The famous Nightshadow is reportedly one of the greatest martial arts fighters in the world” complimented Bommer with a smile.

“I’m not that good. There are a few fighting styles I haven’t mastered yet. But yes, it took me years of training with my da…” Scott cut himself off without any explanation.

“You’re just humble, Scott. That’s good bro” Duke smiled.

As the boys talked with each other, the tech mogul walked away to press a few buttons on a control panel on a table. A circular column raised up out of the ground to reveal seven phallic shaped rods placed inside of it. Mr. Wizard takes five of the seven rods out and hands them out to Tommy, Scott, Brad, Mason, and Duke.

“What the hell are these?” Duke questions while looking over the silver buttplug-looking item.

“They are devices I invented to monitor heart rate, blood pressure, breathing levels, body temperature, etc. And they cost a pretty penny to make, so be careful with them. Okay?” Wizard tells them.

“So if they’re monitoring devices, where do we put them?” Scott confusingly asks.

“Let me show you. Tommy, will you come over here with your health plug, please?”

Tommy complies in a docile manner and walks over to a waiting Wizard. Tommy stands in front of Wizard as the man repositions him to stand beside him. Wizard then tells Tommy to bend over and push his thong strap to the side. The twink quickly obeys, his little black cape not even being long enough to cover his big, exposed ass. Bending over as told, Tommy takes his right hand and pushes the strap of his skimpy black thong to the side, exposing his entire smooth crack and tiny pink hole to the hunky jocks around him. Cocks could be seen twitching all around as the tight, virginal rosebud of the twink witch was bared for all to see.

Wizard takes the device, and before doing anything else he spits into his palm, only to start applying his spit soaked hand to Tommy’s tiny pink sphincter, rubbing his fingers around and around his little nub. After a while, he begins to slowly finger Tommy’s asshole, invading his anal cavity with his long thin finger. Tommy seemed to really like the stimulation because he subconsciously started pushing his hips backwards.

Wizard placed a firm hand on Tommy’s waist to stop him and removed his finger from his pink nub.

“Sorry, Mr. Wizard” Tommy says shyly.

“It’s fine, Tommy. You’re just excited aren’t you?” Tommy nods his head yes.

Before Tommy’s tight ass ring can close, Wizard presses the device into his butt, slowly easing it in until the only thing the guys can see is a small silver circle poking out from Tommy’s fat twink ass.

“And there we go. That’s how the device can clearly monitor all of your vitals and such.” Wizard offers.

Mason, Duke, Scott, and Brad turn and look at each other, then start to lower their underwear without any questions, Brad the only one not bothering himself with it since he was already naked, and the jocks start inserting the devices into their assholes. Scott’s tiny pink asshole could be glimpsed for a second as he opened up his muscular ass to insert the plug, his skimpy, one size too small speedo pooling at his knees and his big thick cock flopping around in front of him. His tight hole winked when the cool air brushed up against it.

“Oh wait. I forgot to mention the health plugs self-lubricate when you bring it close to your assholes, so don’t worry about hurting those tight asses of yours.” Wizard reminded them.

Scott, Duke, and Brad got their plugs in, but Mason was having a little trouble trying to hold his smooth, fat muscular asscheeks apart and putting the device inside his tiny virgin hole. Duke came over to help and placed a dark hand on one cheek, pulling it to the side while his other hand stuck the plug in. “Here bro, let me help you, just bend over and grab your ankles.” Duke told Mason.

Mason’s cock chubbed up once again and could easily be seen through the thin, tight material of his jock. Once the plug was firmly inserted in and checked by Duke, who patted the bottom of the plug a couple of times, Wizard clapped his hands together and said excitedly:

“Now we can finally get to your first training session as a team!”

Wizard tells the group of hunky jocks to move onto an outlined white circle on the floor. Once everyone is on the platform, Wizard lowers them into the white room which the giant windows overlook. Up close and personal, the jocks can see that the room is larger than a gym and more around the size of a football field. The floor is split into even panels as is the walls and ceiling.

All of a sudden, light pours into the white room through unseen overhead lights, making the once bright room even brighter. Panels across the walls open up and projectors jut out shining light everywhere.

Mr. Wizard’s smooth fatherly voice comes over a intercom: “Today we will be conducting a training simulation I designed where you will be fighting a group of low level thugs. You will need to stop them by working together as a team.”

“ADAM. Begin training sim number D-259”

_“Training Simulation Activated”_

The lights cut off and the room was filled with darkness. Tommy begins thinking something has gone wrong, “What? What is happening?”

“Nothing, it’s just the simulation starting, Witch Boy.” Nightshadow reassures him with a hand on his shoulder.

Immediately the room lits back up and the five teens are standing in the middle of the Metro City Dockyard surrounded by a group of mean looking thugs. Some of them are holding guns and crowbars while others aren’t. The biggest thug is bald and very muscular, almost like a bodybuilder with multiple tattoos and a lip piercing. Nightshadow goes into a defensive stance, glancing around trying to count how many surround them and planning the best course of action, but not before taking note of the big bald thug. Scorch lights up and instead of the hunky jock that was just there, floating in mid air there is a hunky jock encased in fire. Boomer clears his throat and carefully watches the thugs as they wait for something, and his body starts to light up with a purple colored aura. Like Scorch, Flyby takes off to the air and crosses his arms as he starts to count the number of thugs in the ground. Witch Boy mutters quietly a few arcane worlds in a language none of the jocks understand, as he holds his wooden staff in front of himself as protection.

Three seconds go by and then the thugs advance. They charge quickly at what they perceive as the weakest link of the bunch: Witch Boy. One thug almost makes it to Witch Boy and is about to club him over the head with his crowbar, but Nightshadow throws his metal staff into his shin making him trip. Amazingly, the fallen thug was able to accidentally grab onto the nearest thing to him… that being Witch Boy’s thong and pulled it down with him.

Witch Boy was exposed but he didn’t realize it, because he was knocking the shit out of another thug that ran towards him with a blow of his staff. He did notice when he went to step and he tripped and fell onto his stomach, giving several thugs an excellent view at his smooth crack and taint, of his dick and balls and most importantly, of his tiny, pink asshole.

Nightshadow helped Witch Boy up with a hand, the twinky boy’s face coming right up against Nightshadow’s big, barely covered cock as the boy’s face and lips brushed up against the black skimpy speedo as he rose up. Witch Boy flushed after feeling the warmth of the older’s jock enticing crotch, a thought establishing in his young mind of how good Nightshadow’s scent was. As Nightshadow turned around to smack two thugs at the same time with quick strokes of his metal staff, Witch Boy also took to the air. Now flying, the twinky hero held his magical staff by it’s base as he made circular motions with it, the movement of his arm getting faster by the second. The vibration in the air caused by his staff’s movements created a small cyclone that went immediately in the direction of a group of thugs, taking the all out in the air at the same time and sending them and their weapons far away from the other jocks.

Flyby was soaring through the air, swooping down and picking up two thugs in one hand and throwing them into the water nearby. When he flies down again to lift up another thug, his foot was grabbed by the big bald thug and he was flung to the ground, his hard body smashing against the floor, breaking it. He hit the ground on his chest, leaving his perky ass high in the air and presenting his tiny pink pussy to the bald thug. The thug grunted, lifted Flyby by his hair and dragged him behind a shipping container.

Flyby was so dazed by the fall that he didn’t understand what was going on, cause the simulation was so fucking real. He could smell the sea salt coming from the bay’s water as the thug shoved his body against the metal surface of the shipping container, the thug spreading his legs with his feet as he secured both his arms behind his back. Flyby felt the thug giving a lick at his exposed neck and his left hand groping his jock-strapped muscular ass, the thug’s fingers getting closer and closer to his tight hole. Flyby felt a shiver going up and down his spine as the thug’s hands approached the tight, pristine treasure hidden between his hot jock asscheeks.

“You fucking whore, coming down to the docks dressed like this… you’re begging for a fuck, aren’t you? Your little jock tease, walking around with your hot ass out, showing everyone your fucking hole… If it’s a pounding that you want, then that’s what you’re gonna get, slut!” The bald thug practically spit at his ear.

Before Flyby could say anything, he suddenly felt the weight of the big man behind him had disappeared — looking behind him, Flyby saw Scorch had just streamed behind him in the air and took the man with him, not before he smashed the man’s face with flaming fists, and dropped the man’s body into the bay’s water. Flyby felt his hole twitching violently with emotion and lust after seeing his jock idol save him, and he took of into the air again and went right where Scorch was also floating to give the bigger, hunky jock a high-five. Scorch groped Flyby’s muscular left asscheek in a friendly manner and, with a wink, both jock heroes took flight to the center of the fight in front of them, where Nightshadow and Boomer took a mass of thugs in hand to hand combat. Scorch immediately started shooting fire blasts in as many thugs as he could find, as Flyby flew by all of them knocking several thug’s down with punches to their bellies and faces. The strength of Flyby’s fists were such that the hugs being hit by them flew several feet off the ground just to land way farther than their initial positions. Feeling angry about the bald thug’s failed attempt at his sexy body, Flyby flew to the shipping container he had just been pressed up against and took the thing in his muscular arms, lifting the huge container over his head. His hot, muscular body and arms could be seen flexing and pumping with the exertion, but the sexy jock didn’t seem to be struggling with the immense weight of the shipping container. Taking to the air once again with the huge box in his arms, Flyby threw the whole thing into a group of seven thugs, who immediately disappeared under the weight of the object.

On the ground, Nightshadow and Boomer were fighting hand to hand with several armed thugs. While Nightwing waved his metal staff around with precise and elegant movements, hitting heads, chests, legs and backs, while also jumping and kicking around in the air in sophisticated gymnastic movements, Boomer took several thugs by hand while his body was surrounded by the bright, purple aura. Time and again Boomer shot purple blasts of photon energy at a thug or another, whose bodies immediately disintegrated under the power of those blasts. To anyone that looked it was clear that Boomer was having a lot of fun on the thugs expenses, while Nightshadow was more serious about the task at hand.

Suddenly Nightshadow faced a thug who held his metal staff with his hand, using pure brute force to pump the metal staff against Nightshadow own exposed muscular chest and throwing the dark haired jock out of his game. Disoriented by the painful blow, Nightshadow tried to pull himself together only to find that the four thugs he was engaged with had taken out their handguns and where now pointing them at him, ready to shoot with smiles on their faces.

To Nightshadow’s surprise, the thugs started to move their arms to point their handguns against one another; now, there were two thugs on his left and two thugs at his right pointing the firearms at their own crime partners, with fearful looks on their faces, not knowing what was going on. Feeling some movement behind him, Nightshadow turned around to see Witch Boy in the air, his small black cape flowing behind him, with his black witch hat atop blonde wavy hair, wooden staff floating beside him, while the twinky boy did arcane gestures with his both hands in front of him and muttered a few quick words in some strange ancient language. Nightshadow’s cock involuntarily started to throb inside his skimpy speedo as he saw the impressive sight in front of him — as Witch Boy cast his spell, his eyes became dark with pure magic, and his almost naked, muscular jock body seemed even more cut, even more sexier, the way his pink nipples were hard and pointed out of his bare muscled torso, the slutty thong in his crotch being effectively the only thing between the twinky boy and full nudity. Nightshadow thought how hot that fat muscle ass looked from behind all exposed, the thin strap of the black thong in the boy’s deep, smooth crack hiding one of the most beautiful, juicy holes Nightshadow has ever seen.

As Witch Boy completed his spell, Nightshadow turned around again to see that the enchanted thugs were being compelled to shoot their guns against their own companions. With one last arcane word yelled into the air, all four thugs shot their guns at the same time, and all of them dropped to the ground with bullets inside their skulls.

Nightshadow turned around just to see that Witch Boy had come back to the ground and now looked normal, as if the great surge of magical power that just took him seconds ago had vanished. Looking like his normal, innocent and lovely self again, he asked “Scott, are you okay?” while putting a delicate hand against the older jock’s bruised pec.

“Yeah, I am, it just hurts a bit. It will get better. Tommy, that was… wow, that was impressive. Really” Nightshadow commented, still a little flabbergasted by the scene he just saw.

“That was just a spell I learned a few days ago in an old Nordic book… how to put your enemies against it each other. I’m glad it worked. Now let me help you” said Witch Boy, and he pressed his gentle hand a little harder at Nightshadow’s bruised pec. Surprisingly, the pressure didn’t hurt, as a faint, warm green light started to spread from Witch Boy’s fingers into the handsome older jock’s muscular pec, and in mere seconds the bruise didn’t exist any longer, nor did the pain.

“Thank you, Tommy” said Nightshadow with a loving gaze.

As Witch Boy blushed, Boomer dispatched the last of the thugs with an explosion of purple energy, and as the jocks came down from their highs, they heard Adrian Wizard’s voice once again as the simulation ended and they saw themselves back again in the white room “Well, gentleman, that was good, I won’t lie. But you have to get way better if you really want to fight real crime in this city and in the world. But you all have great potential. I’ve made up my mind. I’ll now help, guide and finance you all towards superhero stardom. With my help, you’ll be the next generation of the greatest heroes on Earth. But you need a name. I now name you The Teen Jocks.” Wizard finished grandly.

The now Teen Jocks looked at each other with pride and happiness, but also with great respect for the hardships and responsibilities that would befall each and every one of them with their new title. But they knew they would be fine. They had their bros right beside them.

**Kirby Spire - Brad’s Punishment**

After training, Brad noticed that Mr. Wizard had disappeared so he decided to go up to his office to apologize some more. As he walks to the elevator and tells ADAM to take him up to Mr. Wizard’s office, he thinks of a long and beg-filled apology to tell him.

The elevator dings and ADAM announces he has arrived. The doors quietly slide open to reveal a room with red cherry oak wood floors. The walls also have wood on them as well, but the ceiling is completely made of a black marble. To the left is a roaring fireplace and in front is a giant black bear fur rug. Facing the fireplace are two leather chairs and in the middle is a black wooden table. Mr. Wizard’s huge, long wooden desk sits empty at the opposite end of the room from the elevator. To the right of the elevator doors is a long bookshelf that takes up the entire wall, but is split down the middle by a record player and a glass cabinet filled with various hard alcohols.

Brad walks slowly to the desk and finds a note left for him telling him to “Take off your necklace and bracelets. Leave them on the desk and go bend over the metal stool I have placed in the room next to the shelf. Signed, Daddy Wizard.”

Brad looks around for the stool and spots it. He slips off his golden bracelets and necklace, leaves them on the desk and bends over the stool with his ass up. Brad sits there for a couple of minutes, confused and slightly scared until he hears a low whistle coming from behind him. He then feels warm hands caress and rub circles around and around on his muscular ass.

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

In rapid fast succession, Mr. Daddy Wizard spanks Brad’s ass, alternating between his left and right ass cheek. The spanking startles Brad and he tries to get up, but Daddy Wizard has him in a vice grip and won’t let him go until he’s finished with his punishment.

Wizard stops spanking Brad after the fifth slap. He raises him up and turns him around so he can talk to him face to face. “I’m gonna spank you Brad, and you’re going to count starting from one.” Wizard firmly tells the blushing jock stud.

“Do you understand me?”

No reply. This earns Brad a quick and powerful swat on his butt from Wizard.

“Yes!” Brad yelps after a little persuasion.

“Well, bend back over the stool and start counting. For your actions today I’m going to give you 20 swats. If you don’t move and be a good jock boy, I’ll stop at 15. Okay?” Wizard says in a gentle but firm father-like tone.

“Okay.” Brad whispers, just wanting this over.

_Slap._ “One.” _Slap. Slap. Slap._ “Two, ugh...three, four...ugh...five.” For each slap on Brad’s tanned asscheeks, a count soon follows.

“Now what are you being punished for, boy?” Wizard asks. _Slap. Slap. Slap._

“Nine, ten,...I lost control and attacked Duke.” Humiliated and tears forming in his eyes, Brad replies back.

“Yeah you did.” _Slap._

_Slap. Slap. Slap._ “Twelve, thirteen…,...fourteen ugh” Brad grunts.

Wizard stops and with one final, hard open palm, he slaps down directly onto Brad’s exposed brown jockhole. _Slap!!!!_

Brad yelps loudly and Wizard notices that despite his tears and yelps of pain, his huge dick is hard and leaking some precum. It puddles on the top of the metal stool.

Wizard takes a small bottle of cooling gel out of his pocket and rubs a little bit into each redden cheek. Brad winces at the slight sting of pressure, but soon he is moaning in relief.

Wizard uses some more of the cooling gel to jerk Brad’s dick off. It doesn’t take long for the well-spanked jock stud to spurt hot, fresh stud cum in Wizard’s hand.

Brad comes back from his orgasm and is pulled up from the chair into Wizard’s arms for a long hug. In Wizard’s arms, he says things like “You were a good boy today during your punishment” and “if you misbehave again though I’ll have to give you a more serious punishment”.

Brad just nods his head in agreement and rests his head on Daddy Wizard’s chest. He’s so out of it that he doesn’t notice the older man’s hands on his ass or his fingers rubbing over his brown jockhole.

_Mason’s House - Mason and Tyler Part One_

Mason flies back home, exhausted after two hours training in Mr. Wizard’s simulation room. Mason still doesn’t know how it works. But damn is it exhausting, it’s even more exhausting than football practice and a long day of football practice will instantly make his ass trench drip with sweat.

He touches down behind the pool house with a duffel bag in hand. Before going inside he takes off his boots, domino mask, knee pads, but leaves on his jock. He walks into the house through the back door and before he can go upstairs, he hears a call for him coming from the living room. There sitting spread out in only white briefs on a black leather couch is Mason’s brother Tyler. Tyler is a handsome brown haired college jock with big muscles (built up from workouts and playing football in high school) and an even bigger cock. He always has a knowing and planning smirk or grin on his face. Tyler waves Mason over to him, knowing he won’t have to wait at all.

Mason, despite his exhaustion, rushes over and jumps onto Tyler’s lap to hug him. Tyler chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“I’ve missed you, big bro. I didn’t see you this morning and I wanted to say goodbye.” Mason tells his brother while squishing his face into his tanned shoulder.

Tyler sniffs Mason’s hair and replies, “I bet you did, with this big, bubble butt of yours. Damn…”, Tyler then proceeds to lightly smack and grab a handful of Mason’s bouncy muscle booty.

Mason chuckles, “Come on bro.” He pulls his face out of Tyler’s shoulder and slides his hands down to Tyler’s big pecs. He rubs his thumbs up and down his brown perky nipples which draws a groan from his older brother. Tyler responds by sliding his hand up and down Mason’s asscrack, just occasionally grazing his pink puck.

Each occasional graze causes Mason to moan and grind his bottom into Tyler’s hard cock beneath him. Mason leans back down to Tyler’s shoulder, pressing his bare chest up to his brother’s.

Tyler whispers into Mason’s ear, “While I was driving up to the frat house, I kept on thinking about your pretty pink pussy and how it likes to pucker like it wants something to stuff it up, little bro. Fuck.” While Tyler says this he begins to rub his fingers around and around the ring of his little brother’s tight pussy.

Tyler tells Mason “Bro, I saw Brad’s dick again today.”

Me too, Mason thinks. But wanting to hear his brother’s story, he urges him on.

“Yeah, big bro?” Asks Mason in a quiet boy voice.

“Yeah. I was walking out of Drew’s room after buying some pot from him and there he was with his big cock just hanging out, while he was drying off his hair in his room, door open and shit.”

“Keep going bro…” Mason urges Tyler while his big bro’s fingers keep poking repeatedly at Mason’s tight exposed hole. Mason responds by pushing back on it.

Tyler decides to tease Mason some more, “I’ll get to that, just be patient, you little tease,” Mason groans loudly into his chest and Tyler chuckles “Because of the shower, his nipples were really perky and pointy. They looked like they could cut diamonds. They looked so tasty too, like you could just put them in your mouth and munch on them” Tyler whispered right into Masons’ ear, and a muffled “Fuck!” could be heard as Mason’s face was pressed against his hot bro’s neck.

“Droplets of water began to run down his abs and drip off his cock. Speaking of his cock, it was curved up, pointing right at me. The head of it was a dark purple like he got a stiffy in the shower and he didn’t want to jerk off in there.” Tyler slowly tells Mason and in between words bites at his earlobe. “Or he did jerk off and he still had some cum left in those big jock balls of his.”

Mason grows a little impatient and pushes a little hard into Tyler’s finger, allowing for half of his finger to go inside of Mason’s tight hole.

Mason gasps as Tyler keeps describing Brad’s cock.

“I could also see a little droplet of precum forming on the head. The light was shining down onto it, but it couldn’t have been water as well. A large vein going up the underside of his cock to the head. As Brad began to dry off his back with the towel, his cock began to shake from side to side.” As Tyler continues to talk to Mason, Mason begins to push back and forth on Tyler’s finger, self-fingering his ass. Tyler notices and says, “I bet you wanted to have Brad’s big cock inside you, didn’t you? To have his cock push pass your tight ass ring and just slam full force into you, over and over again, pounding your slutty hole. Yeah you want it. And—“

Tyler can’t get out the rest as Mason violently cums in his red and blue jock. He pumps quickly up and down on Tyler’s finger. Each thrust of his hips synced up with a shot of cum flying out of his cockhead. He releases a groan and drops his head onto his bro’s shoulder.

Mason just rests there for a while as his brother slips his finger out of his puck. Tyler slowly eases Mason off of his body, but not before kissing his warm cheek. Mason tells Tyler “You were joking, right big bro? You know I’m all about the girls, dude.”

Tyler throws him a knowing smirk and says, “Yeah, totally.” Then leaves Mason sitting on the couch in a cum-soaked jock.

**Kirby Spire - The Upgrades**

Back at Kirby Spire, after all the jocks had left, Witch Boy and Nightshadow stayed put as Mr. Wizard explained the upgrades he put into Nightshadow’s modified motorcycle, which he amazingly calls the “Night-Cycle”, a black sleek motorcycle. Nightshadow looks a little begrudgingly at the upgraded bike while Witch Boy looks at the bike with pure amazement and curiosity. Witch Boy or Tommy would remind tons of people of a puppy, if a puppy had a bouncy bubble butt.

“I also had a sidecar added in case a second person has to ride with you. On top of the seat of the sidecar, is a safety rod that an occupant must sit on for additional safety.” Wizard says while pointing out a 10 inch long black rubber pole which bears a strong resemblance to a dildo.

“So…” Tommy asks while staring at the black pole “Do I just sit on that thing?”

“Yes, Witch Boy.” Mr. Wizard replied back with a smile on his face. “The tip of the anal safety pole has a small opening where a warming gel can be squeezed out, in order to allow occupants to easily slide the pole up themselves without pain.”

“Wow…” Tommy says in an even more curious tone.

While Tommy steps closer to the bike, Scott puts his hand on Wizard’s shoulder and pulls him back a little bit to talk to him without Tommy listening in. “Whatever games you are playing here, Wizard, I won’t fall for them.” Scott says in a hushed suspicious whisper.

Wizard fakes innocence, “Mr. Grey. I’m not doing or planning anything that will cause you or anyone else harm. I’m simply trying to help. There is a button on the control pad that will allow you to lower the safety rod back into the seat. Here, I’ll show you.”

_“Adrian, sir?”_ ADAM’s cold voice interrupts Wizard’s explanation and asks for him.

“Yes, ADAM?” Wizard asks back to the unseen voice.

_“A robbery is being committed at Ralph’s by a group of four armed thugs.”_

“Well boys, it looks like your first mission as partners is here” Wizard tells the two.

Before Scott can get on the bike, Wizard stops him and hands him his staff, now backtracked into a small looking but plug. “Scott because I couldn’t build pockets into the uniforms, you will have to store your staff in another place.” Wizard looks down at Scott’s ass and back up again.

Scott follows his eyes down, sighs, and quickly rips down his speedo. He inserts the small plug into his pink hole harshly.

Scott grunts and hops on the bike, looking around the front of the bike for the keys as Tommy gets in the sidecar. “Just tap the ‘GO’ button, Mr. Grey.” Wizard tells Scott with a slight amused tone.

Scott grunts back a thank you and pushes the green button. The bike roars to life and he revs the engine. Tommy gingerly slides his big butt onto the rod slowly, getting his virgin asshole down inch by inch on the by dildo like thing, the rod sputtering out tons of lube to make the insertion easier for the twink boy, who moans all the way to the base. When Witch Boy is safely seated on all 10 inches of the safety rod, Scott takes off, making Tommy impale himself even more on the long rod. Tommy lets out a loud groan which is drowned out by the roar of the bike.

Scott pulls out of the underground garage and speeds off towards trouble as Tommy’s ass ring tightly clenched the safety rod.

**Ralph’s - The Robbery**

_Smash!_

The sound of glass breaking is piercing in the starry night skies of Metro City. It looks like somebody is trying to break into _Ralph’s_, a high-end restaurant located at the corner of New York Avenue and Tennessee Avenue.

Four masked men armed with handguns crowd around the back door of the restaurant. Two are carrying black duffels bags and trying to unlock the door, but grow impatient so they smash in the little window above the doorknob. Not knowing that they just set off the silent alarm and that Ralph’s is owned by Adrian Wizard, a technological god. They also don’t know that he has sent two barely costumed superheroes to stop them.

But it’s a good thing they don’t know because it will be fun watching the two jock heroes serve out justice on these criminals. Actually, here they come right now…

_Screeeeccchhh!!!_

The Night-Cycle drifts to a halt behind the four armed men. It’s empty. The men are confused and look around until it's too late to notice Nightshadow drop kick one of them unconscious. Witch Boy floats down after being ejected from the sidecar, his gaping hole winking in the cool night air.

As Witch Boy floats before them he waves his staff, making a wall of ice cover the door, encasing it completely. The three conscious men grow angry at the flying twink and throw insults at him and his partner.

“Oh my god, boys. Will you look at this twink? I can almost see his tiny little cocklet in that thong.” One of the robbers mocks.

“Yeah. It’s so small and inferior it makes his boyfriend’s cock look giant.” Witch Boy’s face turned red with anger and Nightshadow saw his hands began to glow.

“Oh it looks like the little twink is angry. Oh what is he gonna do?” Another jokes.

Before Nightshadow could stop him, Witch Boy’s eyes lit up with fury and trash cans all around them in the alley started to levitate, as Witch Boy threw them all against the thugs with extreme force. All Nightshadow could do is tackle the three out of the way as Witch Boy goes haywire. Nightshadow runs at Witch Boy and yells for him to stop.

“I can’t!” Witch Boy yells as he uses his magic to control large metal trash cans and any other objects lingering on the street just to throw them all at the thugs. One of the biggest trash cans fall down on top off the Night-Cycle, destroying the sidecar.

Nightshadow takes a small, rounded device out of his utility bracelet and throws it at Witch Boy. The device is a condensed version of a flash bang and the combination of light and a sharp piercing sound, disorients Witch Boy enough for him to collapse to the ground. Nightshadow walks quickly over and picks the exhausted teen up in his arms. The robbers escaped but Nightshadow plans on taking care of them later.

The duo rides back to base on the damaged motorcycle, Witch Boy with his arms secured tightly around Nightshadow’s muscular bare torso. Nightshadow hits a bump in the road, startling Witch Boy, who slides his hands further up Nightshadow’s torso. Witch Boy’s hands graze Nightshadow’s nipples making the older jock jerk a little.

The ride back to the tower is short but silent and neither of them talk to each other. Instead, they let the silence talk for them.

**End of Chapter Two **


End file.
